In 1974-75 a twenty-eight year follow-up examination was conducted on two subgroups of the 1946 Oxford, Mass. population under grant number 738. The two year grant terminated before those who had moved out of area were contacted for examination and before the statistical analyses were completed. The grant was extended without additional funds, but for technical reasons the carryover of unexpended funds were unavailable to bring the project to a satisfactory conclusion. The purpose of the present grant is to perform physical examinations and blood chemistries on the out-of-area patients and to perform the statistical analyses on the accumulated data. The Oxford study is a prospective study of hyperglycemia and diabetes mellitus. Persons with postprandial blood sugar values above the population's ninety-second percentile in 1946 were re-examined in 1974-75, as well as an age-stratified sample of persons with blood sugars below this level. In addition, the complete 17 to 38 segment of the original 1946-47 population, now aged 44-65, was re-examined. The statistical analyses to be performed on the data collected in the completed follow-up will allow documentation of the health risks of the whole range of blood sugars with cardiovascular and renal disease and diabetes mellitus as endpoints, with due consideration for covariables such as age and sex. The incidence of diabetes in the population segment aged 17 to 38 years in 1946 will be available. Because those original participants are now aged 44 to 65 years, the prevalence of diabetes found will be compared with the prevalence of diabetes among persons 44 to 65 years in 1946 for evidence of an increase in the frequency of this disease over the past quarter of a century.